


We shouldn’t be doing this...

by Mylifeisactuallyamess



Category: This Is Where I Leave You - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, STEPBROTHER KINK, Sex, Smut, Swearing, shouting, step sibling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisactuallyamess/pseuds/Mylifeisactuallyamess
Summary: Phillip Altman is your stepbrother and you have had a crush on him since you met him. But it’s forbidden right? He’s your stepbrother.
Relationships: Phillip Altman x Female Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	We shouldn’t be doing this...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance! I mean not sure where all this came from if I’m honest, but it needed getting out!

You squealed and kicked your legs in the air as you laid on your back, your head hanging off the bed as you watched your tv upside down, but you weren’t paying attention to it, insteadyou were listening to your friend on the other end of the phone gushing about how you were dating the best looking guy in college and tonight was your first house party as an official couple. You laughed at something she said as you toyed with a strand of hair, the flutters of excitement made your stomach flip but they weren’t for your boyfriend. You could see in your mirror that your stepbrother was outside your room just listening by the door. 

  
_Phillip Altman_ . 

He wasn’t much older than you and had moved into your dads house with his mum, one big _happy_ family. You had been shy at first because you crushed after him like no ones business, but soon you realised he was a womaniser and really, you were worth more than that. He seemed to sleep with anything that had a pulse, even older women but he knew better than to make the moves on you. Your Dad for a start would have his head. You said goodbye to your friend and stretched on the bed and he burst in like he had just arrived. You hated the way how he just invited himself in  all the damn time , but you never stopped him either. 

‘Don’t tell me you’re still dating that hideous mouth breather from college?’ He said as he jumped on your mattress pinning you down and caging you in his arms against the mattress. You rolled your eyes and slipped out from under him until you were laying on the floor

‘I thought I told you to knock in future?’ 

‘You know I don’t listen babyface.’ You got up and straightened your top but you didn’t miss how his eyes were drawn to your bare stomach. 

‘You should go before dad catches you.’ He rolled onto his back his hand rolling up his shirt as he rubbed his stomach muscles. 

‘We’re alone, don’t you think I made sure of that?’ You rolled your eyes again, this boy seriously. 

‘Just get out Altman I have a date to get changed for.’ His eyes flashed as he sat up.

‘You going to that house party?’

‘None of your business!’ He pouted, his bottom lip rolling over and you found yourself thinking about how you’d like to suck it.  _Stop it!_

‘Can I come?’ He pleaded.

‘No you cannot now get out of my room!’ You threw a hairbrush at him and he ducked as it smacked into the wall making a mark.  Oh shit . He snorted with laughter and pointed at the chip in the paint. 

‘Daddy isn’t gonna like that!’ You screamed and grabbed something else ready to launch it straight at his head but he was too quick, suddenly he was looming over you his hand grabbing your wrist tightly and he stood chest to chest with you. ‘What you gonna do now?’ He said his voice low and you felt yourself clench. Someone shouted your name and his eyes widened as your dads voice made its way upstairs, he released you quickly disappearing stealthily out of your room. Yes he was irritating but he was also seriously good looking, just your type. _Except_ , he just wasn’t a good guy, not in the way you wanted anyway. 

2 hours. 2 hours at the house party that’s how long it took you to realise your current boyfriend was an absolute sleaze. You had gone upstairs with him feeling excited maybe do some making out but no he had tried to make you, well......You weren’t innocent, but you weren’t doing it at a damn house party. You had said no and he started cussing at you until you finally found the strength to leave, tears blinded your vision as you shoved your way downstairs weaving in and out of people. Someone caught your arm and you fought against them. 

‘Hey, hold your horses babyface, just wanted to say hi....’ Phillip trailed off as he saw your tear stained face. ‘I’m gonna fucking kill him.’ 

‘No Phillip, please just take me home.’ You’d never been so grateful to see him before as he wrapped his arm protectively around you shoving drunk people out of the way as he barrelled through them, his 6ft3’ frame coming in handy carving a path through the crowd. The cold air smacked you in the face as sobs wracked your body, you couldn’t believe the audacity of this guy what the actual hell! He had reduced you to tears in minutes, you swore no one would do that to you but he had. Because you let him. Phillip didn’t say a word the whole way home, he bundled you in his Carrera before slipping into the drivers seat. You were terrified of his driving, the man had no fear when it came to corners in this car and you only hoped you made it home in one piece.As he pulled up outside the house you saw the lights were off.

‘Parents are out,’ he said quietly. You sighed as you got out the car,  _fantastic_ another night at home with just Phillip. Was this man ever going to get a job and move out? You just wanted to be alone. You let yourself in with him trailing behind you slightly, he paused at the bottom of the stairs. ‘I’m guessing you want to be alone or something.’ His deep voice echoed around the stairwell. 

‘Yeah,’ you replied. Wishing he would be anywhere else. He clicked his fingers together and stalked into the kitchen. You made it to your room and slammed the door, now you’d got over the shock you were seething. Men were pigs all of them! Look at Phillip, sleeping with anyone who fell for that doe eyed look from him. 

_Oh god why were you so fixated on who Phillip slept with??_ You heard a noise downstairs and cracked your door open, sounded like he was talking to someone. Dad would be furious if he brought someone back to the house, it was definitely a woman.

‘But Wendy, she’s really fucking sad,’ he whined. 

_ ‘ No Phillip! Don’t even go there .’ _

‘Not even a bit of Altman...’

_ ‘ No! No Altman anything! Just leave the girl alone _ _.’_ The girl... you? You heard Phillip sigh and the clink of a glass on the side, no doubt he was at your dads stash  again . 

‘It’s fine I don’t even like her anyway,’ he said in a pouty tone. 

_ ‘ Phillip _ _...’_ you liked Phillip’s sister Wendy, you didn’t get to see her nearly enough but you could tell she was tired of listening to his bullshit. 

‘No I don’t, might give Chelsea a call, she’s always up for good time.’

_ ‘ Really Phillip? _ _’_ You’d heard enough. Let him go and shag Chelsea at least you would be on my own and be able to watch a film without being interrupted. You stalked back into your room hating everyone and everything right at that very second, the front door slammed shut behind him followed by the squeal of tyres and you couldn’t help the tears. You hated your boyfriend, but you assumed he was now your ex anyway. But now, you weren’t even sad about that as you thought of how Phillip instantly rode to your rescue and it gave you butterflies. Why oh  why did you have to fall for such a dick of a guy? One who didn’t even fucking see you or like you at all and was your step brother?! Crawling into bed after you’d changed into some pyjamas you decided you hated life, wiping your face refusing to shed anymore fucking tears, you turned the screen on and prepared to zone out. 

You heard a noise and sat up sharply as your bedroom door swung open.

‘Jesus Fucking Christ Phillip!’ You yelled, your heart pounded with the sudden shot of adrenaline as he slunk into your room. ‘Your shag with Chelsea got cut short or something?’ You said coldly. He faltered at your words and you missed the hurt look that crossed his face. 

‘Actually you moody bitch I got you some fucking ice cream because isn’t that what girls do when they’re sad?’

‘How sexist of you! See a sad girl, cheer her up with ice cream, is that in your book of how to get women into bed?’

‘What the fuck is your problem?’ He dropped the bag on the floor as he tensed, you could see his jaw was clenching in anger as he stared at you with those dark brown eyes. 

‘I don’t need your fucking pity ice cream just get out of my room.’ You got up and grabbed the bag at his feet, shoving it into his chest making him stagger back a step. 

‘I don’t fucking want it. I got it for you!’ You let the bag drop and this time the contents started leaking out of the damaged packaging, you glared at him as he stood there shooting daggers at you. 

‘Well I don’t fucking want it either, because it had your filthy Chelsea loving hands all over it.’ His expression clouded over and he jutted his chin out as he tried to control himself. 

‘You know I could go over there right now and she’d let me straight in,’ he said quietly.

‘Don’t let me stop you.’ You went to turn away but he grabbed your arm and you froze.

‘But you do stop me.’ You pulled your arm out of his grip and hugged yourself, your heart thrumming as you tried to process what he was saying. 

‘No I don’t, usually you don’t announce when you’re going.’ 

‘Oh I go, and I sit outside and then I talk myself out of it and come back, every time.’ You sniggered but there was no conviction behind it as you turned back to him again.

‘What are you saying?’ He stepped closer and you looked up at him, his brown eyes studied your face as he tried to figure out what to say next. But then your brain kicked into gear and a smile spread over your face. ‘Oh I get it! You think I need a bit of _Altman loving_ , so you try and sweet talk me, making me believe I’m the only girl in the world and I’ll open my legs for you,’ you pointed at him your grin getting wider as you ignored the affronted look on his face. ‘Is it because I must be the only girl you haven’t slept with here?’ 

‘What the fuck?’

‘I heard you talking on the phone, you don’t even like me so why the fuck you coming up here acting like you do? Am I to be the next notch on your bed post? Maybe a conquest you can boast about, you know the whole stepsister thing is what really gets people going these days. Oh maybe,  _maybe_ you just wanna fuck me because you can’t have me.’ You smirked as he left your room slamming the door behind him shaking the frame but as the seconds ticked by you realised you’d said some vile stuff, all because you were in a shitty mood. You chewed your lip as you debated calling him back maybe apologising? You stared at the ice cream leaking all over your floor, it was really sweet of him to do that and you’d actually just shoved it back at him.  _Who’s the bitch now?_ With a sigh you crouched down and tried to pick up the ice cream but it just ended up making you sticky as it clung to your fingers, you wiped some on your shirt but in seconds it was on your face and in your hair, over your clothes and you swear more of it had gone on the carpet. 

‘Fuck this,’ you muttered. Your door swung open again and Phillip stood there his large hand dwarfing the handle as he took in the mess before him. You rose from your crouching position ice cream dripping off your fingers as you looked at him. ‘Phillip....’ but he didn’t let you continue, you backed up slightly as he advanced on you his hands grabbing your faceroughly his lips smacking into yours. 

‘You’re so hot when you’re angry,’ he moaned. Your mind was screaming as you tried to register what was happening. He was kissing you, his lips caressing yours as he tried to slip his tongue into your mouth. He teased you open and you moaned softly against him. You forgot you had ice cream all over your fingers as you slid your hands up his back and into his soft, raven black hair.

‘What the fuck...?’ He pulled away and licked one of your fingers. ‘You’re covered in fucking ice cream.’ You couldn’t help but giggle.

‘I’m sorry....’ but you were swallowing your words again as he kissed you more urgently this time as he pressed his body against you. He was so tall you had to tilt your head right back, one of his hands was on your neck his thumb under your jaw just applying some pressure, the other one was at your waist pulling you to him. 

‘Makes you taste even better,’ he mumbled as he trailed kisses down your jaw line to your neck, his hands moved down and he squeezed you tightly pushing you up against him his fingers greedy as they pushed into the soft flesh of your thighs. You could feel your heat rising, you felt so bold, this was your step brother of all people. If felt so out of bounds, so  forbidden . He lifted you up easily and you wrapped your legs around his hips the fabric of his jeans catching your core and your breath hitched as the sensation. He walked you towards the bed and you both fell on top of the covers his heavy frame pushing you deep into the mattress. 

‘Philip...’

‘What?’ He mumbled as he pushed your top up exposing your bare breast and sucking on it, you gasped arching your back. 

‘We shouldn’t be doing this,’ you whispered closing your eyes knowing this was so sinful but you couldn’t stop yourself either. His fingers trailed down your stomach and you flinched at the tickling sensation until they slipped into your shorts. His lips crashed into yours again your tongues darting over each other with wild abandon and you moaned loudly as he ran a finger over your folds. You bucked your hips wanting more contact but you felt him grin against you. 

‘We shouldn’t be doing this, but you can’t stop can you?’ He deep voice rumbled through you as his hand cupped you and he groaned. ‘You’re so fucking wet already.’ Slowly he pushed two fingers inside you and your hands clawed at his back under his shirt as a string of jumbled words flew from your mouth. He sat up slightly watching your reaction as you panted trying to get any friction you could off his palm. ‘I think you can take another one,’ his nose nuzzled your neck as he slowly slipped in a third finger. You felt like you couldn’t breathe as he slowly stretched you. ‘Fuck you’re so tight,’ he growled as he pumped them in and out every now and again brushing against your clit giving you the touch you so desperately wanted. You writhed under him in pleasure as you could feel your orgasm rising from the tension in your belly, your legs tensed you were right on the edge when he withdrew his hand completely. You made a noise of frustration as you tried to press your thighs together but he had wedged himself between them. He ripped his shirt off in one fluid motion before dragging you to the bottom of the bed, pulling your shorts off and tossing your legs over his shoulders. He knelt on the floor and rose you up his hands gripping your hips tightly before he dived into your slick. You cried out loudly as he started to kiss and suck on your clit sending shivers of pleasure up your spine, you reached down entangling one hand in his hair and one hand into the covers. Through the haze you noticed chocolate ice cream was smeared all over the bed and both of you but you didn’t care as Phillip continued his onslaught on your core. Your legs tensed as the pressure increased inside you, your knees clamped on his head and you could feel his ears pressing against them, he hummed against you and it was just what you needed to tip you over the edge. The waves of ecstasy crashed against you threatening to drown you as he teased you through it never taking his eyes off your heaving body. You grinned lazily as he crawled up you leaving sloppy messy kisses over your bare skin. 

‘Did you like that?’ You nodded and he kissed you deeply. ‘Damn fucking right you did.’ He pulled at your top as he got off the bed to discard his jeans, you couldn’t help but rake your eyes over his lean body, the way his muscles rippled under the skin. He had so many more freckles then you realised dotted all over his shoulders and chest, the veins in his arms strained as he pulled the last item of clothing off, your eyes drawn to his cock as it bobbed now free of its fabric cage. You knelt on the bed and reached up to kiss him your hands reaching for him and you grinned at his sharp hiss at the touch of your hands. ‘Babe you are sticky.’ You leant back slightly never breaking eye contact with him, you spat into the palm of your hand and wrapped it back round his cock, his eyes drinking you in as you pumped him a few times, spreading his precum over the plump head before sinking down and taking him in your mouth. Instantly his hips bucked as you took as much of him as you could, the salty taste of him mixed with the sweet chocolate ice cream from your hands made a delicious cocktail in your mouth and you hollowed your cheeks sucking as much of it off him as you could. You gripped the back of his thighs your eyes lazily travelling up his quivering body as you shoved even more of him down your throat. You swallowed to stop yourself choking and he threw back his head with spewing a line of profanities as he twitched in your hands. You slowly withdrew, swirling your tongue around the head as more precum leaked out, you went to sink back onto him but his hands were on you heaving you up crushing you against his broad chest, the kiss was urgent and messy but you didn’t care. 

‘Fuck I need to be inside you. Now, fucking now,’ he snarled his voice deep as he spun you round, one hand guided your hips and the other gripped your hair but he didn’t pull it. You could feel anticipation roaring through you as you waited, he lined himself up and you couldn’t help but wiggle your butt as you tried to push against him. You gasped at the sharp crack across your bare skin but it just made you wetter and a whine spilled from your throat. ‘Such a slut, I’m the impatient one not you,’ he scolded. Again you felt the head of his cock tease your folds but you didn’t move this time and finally he began to push inside you. You gasp as he splits you in half, the stretched feeling verging on painful as he pushed inside you right up to the hilt. ‘Oh FUCK!’ He bent over you slightly as you both tried to get your bearings from his thickness filling you up so much.

‘Move Phillip!’ You pushed against him feeling the tickle of his hair on your bare cheeks as you backed up. Slowly he pulled out of you his breath now just ragged gasps as you clenched around him. His hand slid round to your throat and he pulled you up so you are flush against his sweaty chest, his other hand began to grab at your breasts as he massaged them and tugged on your nipples causing you to arch your back, then he begins to thrust into you. He sets a relentless pace it felt like he was breaking you, this man was ruining you with every stroke as your walls fluttered around him. The familiar pressure built inside you again, stars erupted in your vision as his grip on your throat got tighter and every time he thrust into you he hit that magic bundle of nerves that no one else had ever found inside you. You could barely breath as he pounded you, knocking the air out of your lungs again and again, you could feel your orgasm coming fast and it galloped into you before you can even form the words to tell him. You clench with such force around him as your walls spasm his thrusts falter, but he carries on pushing you through until you start to twitch with over stimulation. 

Roughly he pushes you off him and you lay groaning on the bed you entire body felt like it was made of jelly. ‘L — look a — at me.’ His voice was clouded with desire and his hand pumped furiously on his angry looking cock as you turn over just in time for him cum all over your front, the hot white ropes draped over your belly until he had not a drop more left in him. With a moan he sagged and collapsed on the bed next to you, both of you breathing hard your sweaty bodies rising in unison. 

‘Phillip.’ 

‘Mmm?’

‘I’m all sticky.’ He chuckled lightly.

‘Now you’ve got chocolate and salty all over you from that _Altman loving_.’ You slapped him in the chest and he curled up making exaggerated noises of pain. 

‘You need to help me clear this shit up before Dad comes home.’ Phillip sat up slightly his eyes dragging over your naked body. 

‘Maybe he should see you like this?’ 

‘Are you fucking serious?’ He nodded his eyes dancing.

‘Maybe he’ll see how good you look, with my cum all over you and then the whole step sibling thing will just got away.’ 

‘It’s not just going to go away Phillip. It will never go away.’ He got off the bed and shrugged.

‘We will just have to be sneaky then, sneaky sex is, hot sex.’ He picked up his clothes and you realised he didn’t really care he just wanted to get his dick wet when he wanted. A light shone in your bedroom from outside and you instantly knew it was your parents returning home. Phillip wrapped a large hand round the back of your neck hauling you up for a rough kiss.

‘Get a shower, you look like you just had great hot sex.’ You shoved him away and he darted silently out of your room. You were sticky, naked and covered in Phillip. Your Dad was going to lose his shit. 


End file.
